


Occult Education

by harpydora



Category: Follow the Leader (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ghost Sex, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possession, spoilers for episode 8.2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpydora/pseuds/harpydora
Summary: Mister Hindley assists Marius in furthering their occult education.





	Occult Education

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spicy take on what could've happened if a roll had gone differently. It's just unrepentant porn, y'all.

Kari's fingers wrap around Marius's own, drawing them and the pen they hold across the page. Kari's lips rest next to their ear. His breath ghosts across Marius's cheek, and Marius can't help but shiver against him. He's so close…

Words rumble in Kari's chest, too low and sickly sweet to belong to him. "Do you see, Doctor? This is where it all begins." Master of the house, Alistair Hindley, guides their hand with Kari's strong fingers, shattering the illusion that this is just Kari and Marius alone.

They look at the words Mr. Hindley has written, try their best to focus on the page and not on the heat where Mr. Hindley has pressed Kari's body close to them. Kari isn't the one initiating this; his body is just being used as a vessel. But that doesn't stop Marius from imagining, even as Mr. Hindley coaches them through the translations.

Eventually, Kari's—Mr. Hindley's—fingers still.

"You're distracted, Doctor," he whispers with Kari's voice. Marius's throat goes dry.

"I'm not!" they lie. "I'm not. It's just—"

"It's just my host, isn't it?" he purrs. "How silly of me. Of  _ course _ you would be distracted by this… delightful specimen. It was short-sighted of me to think that the attraction did not run both ways. It's adorable, really."

"A-attraction?" Marius squeaks. Their heart pounds in their chest.

Mr. Hindley raises Kari's hand to cup their face, running his—Kari's—thumb over Marius's cheek. "Of course. There's no shame in such things. If you'd like to indulge, to get it out of your system, I know my host would have very few objections."

The room feels too small for this, for them. Their turtleneck feels too tight. Everything is hot, and all Marius can think about is Kari's hand on their cheek and the sensation of his thumb running over their skin. They can't look Mr. Hindley in the eyes, so they focus on Kari's mouth as Mr. Hindley's words continue, but that's a mistake. Kari's lips… Oh, how Marius has thought of those lips for so long, wondered if they'd be firm and demanding, or if they'd be soft and pliant.

As Marius mulls over the error of their ways—the error of dropping their attention—Mr. Hindley moves Kari forward, and his lips are on Marius's like a flood. Mr. Hindley kisses like a harsh taskmaster, taking as he likes and leaving Marius weak in the knees. His other hand drops to the small of Marius's back, pulling them close and keeping them steady against himself. Against Kari.

He shifts them as they kiss, angling Marius toward the dilapidated couch nearby. When the back of their knees hit it and buckle, Mr. Hindley guides them down gently, as if they are something precious. Around them, the couch slowly reverts to what it must have been in its glory days: plush and luxurious.

Mr. Hindley presses them back into the cushions as he straddles their hips to effectively pin them their with Kari's weight. Marius makes a noise in the back of their throat that's somewhere between startled and needy, but Mr. Hindley swallows it. The hand that had been at the small of their back drifts up to catch the end of their braid. He puppets Kari's fingers until they've taken the hair tie off of it, and Marius can't help but groan. How many times had they imagined Kari's fingers in their hair?

Once Kari's fingers have made quick work of his braid, Mr. Hindley tangles them in the hair at the base of Marius's skull. Despite themself, Marius arches into the touch, leaving the corner of their jaw exposed. Mr. Hindley takes advantage of this, his hand sliding down to tug aside their turtleneck and press Kari's lips into the skin there. Marius gasps, "Kari…!"

Low and distant, as if in a dream, they hear Kari's voice respond, "Marius…" Their name is muffled—Kari's lips are still pressed close—but it's unmistakably  _ Kari's _ voice.

It's soon replaced by Mr. Hindley's chuckle, a dark and ominous thing. "Do you hear that, Doctor? He wants this, perhaps even more badly than you do." Kari's hips roll against them, and they can feel the hard length of him against their own hip. "I've nothing to do with  _ this. _ Though, don't mistake me, I'm enjoying our little tryst as much as he is."

Marius shivers underneath him, and Kari gently nips at their neck. They reach up, insensible but no longer so stunned that they can't move, and slide their hands up under Kari's crop top. His skin is so smooth and hot underneath their palms, but their fingers can't help but curl against it until their nails are biting into his back.

This just serves to egg Kari on. He rolls his hips against Marius again in response, and this time Marius's hips come up to meet his. The moan in his throat is all Kari.

Marius gasps his name again. Hearing Kari's desire undoes something in them and they squirm underneath Kari, trying to find a way to minimize the space between them.

It's useless, though; the hand in their hair gives it another experimental tug, and Marius goes still. They let Kari guide their head how he wants it, they shiver as he kisses a line down and back up their neck.

Kari pauses and pulls back. His eyes are glazed and his gaze looks distant, but he smiles as he looks down. "What d'you want, Doc?" he whispers with a husky voice.

A million different things rush through Marius's head, crowding each other such that none of them come out.  _ I want your hands on me _ wars with  _ I want you to do that again _ battles with  _ I want your skin on mine _ fights with  _ You, you, you, _ but all Marius can do is stare up at him in stunned silence.

It's Mr. Hindley who speaks next, his control making Kari's expression turn predatory. "I can see how you can't decide, so let me offer an option." He tightens Kari's fingers in Marius's hair and gives it a hard  _ pull _ so that Marius's throat is bared to him, then he lunges forward. Kari's teeth bite into the flesh of his neck and he sucks the skin.

Marius is limp and pliant, the combination of the pain mixing with their arousal to form something heady that makes Marius see stars. Kari's other hand drops from their neck to between their legs, giving their arousal a firm stroke through the fabric of their trousers and underwear.

The assault on their senses draws a keening animal sound from their throat, and they can  _ feel _ Mr. Hindley laugh against their skin. He pulls back. "Ah, there you are, Doctor. I'd suspected you might enjoy that, but it's good to know that I'm right."

He sucks at the skin again, taking it between Kari's teeth and biting down more gently this time. His intentions are clear; he means to leave a mark. This pulls a ragged breath from them as their fingers clutch convulsively at Kari's back. Their nails bite into his skin just as Mr. Hindley bites into them.

Somewhere after Mr. Hindley's third mark on their neck, Marius feels the gentlest whisper of lips on their skin. Through the haze of their pleasure, they hear Kari murmur, "You should be more careful, Doc. That's gonna bruise in the morning."

Despite their dry throat, they manage to say, "It's… it's alright. Just—just keep doing what you're doing."

Much to their relief, Kari does (and doesn't). He undoes the fly of their trousers and slides down to tease them without the remove of fabric between them. Marius arches into the touch, desperate and hungry and moaning.

It takes an embarrassingly short amount of time for Marius to come against Kari's hand. They buck their hips as Kari provides the delicious friction they so desire, then collapse back against the sofa with Kari's name on their lips.

Their hands go to Kari's belt, go to return the favor, but Kari's other hand catches them by the wrists. "Ah-ah, Doctor," Mr. Hindley purrs. "There's no time for that. You have work to do. Perhaps, if you are diligent, you may play later." 


End file.
